


Hey, David!

by LizzyBizzy



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Fanart, Meme, dadvid, max is a menace and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy





	Hey, David!

 

**[Find me on other places!](https://linktr.ee/lizzybizzyo) **


End file.
